


Halloween and Horror Movies

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie - Freeform, Bad Dreams, Before Lena, F/F, Fluffy, Goofy - Freeform, Haunted Kitty, Scared Alien, Sunshine - Freeform, Supergirl not Sleeping, Sweet, horror movies, superlane, tired Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Kara can't sleep, one horror movie to many with Alex and Maggie. She ends up in the arms of a certain green-eyed imp name Lucy.No Supercorp, but give me a chance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

“I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares.”

―  **Mark Z. Danielewski,** [ **House of Leaves** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/856555)

Four Days before Halloween

Alex and Maggie were sitting at one end of the couch laughing and munching on popcorn as Kara sat scrunched into the other corner, her eyes wide and a bowl of chips sitting forgotten in her lap.

The movie finally ended and Alex got up and turned on the lights, still laughing and carrying on with Maggie. Neither noticed Kara visibly relaxing as the brightness filled the room. “So what did you think, Kar? Was the Shining that scary?”

“No, not at all, it was definitely,” she paused, searching for the right word, “different.”

Maggie laughed, “that’s an interesting description, Supergirl.”

“What can I say, horror movies aren’t really my thing,” Kara shrugged.

Maggie turned her head back to Alex, “I need to get some sleep, you want to escort me home?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Alex smiled back, jumping up to clean up the mess they had made.

“I’ve got this Alex, you two go ahead,” Kara volunteered.

“You sure, Kar?” Alex smiled at her sister, missing the note of worry in her sister’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s almost Halloween and it’s going to get crazy. Maggie needs to get some rest.” Kara smiled at the police officer.

“My future sister-in-law does too, you’ll probably be busy as well,” she pointed at the blonde. “Get some sleep, Little Danvers.”

Kara was too nervous to even react to the nickname she hated. “I will, night Maggie,” she hugged the brunette tightly and turned to Alex, “text me when you get home.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and hugged her, not realizing how tightly Kara was squeezing her back.

“Love you, Kar,” Alex said as they closed the door.

“Love you too, Lexie,” Kara said, whispering the nickname she used when she was scared. Then she locked the door, including the deadbolt.

After cleaning up the living room, starting the dishwasher, and closing and locking all the windows, Kara moved towards the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, cocooning herself into the blankets and resting her head on her pillows.

* * *

Three Days before Halloween

Kara’s eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were slowly returning to their normal blue hue as she got her heat vision under control. She was breathing hard as she looked around the room, searching for the scratching sound she had heard.

She jumped from the bed and moved quickly from window to window, making sure they were still locked and that nothing was outside.

‘Just a dream, a really bad dream,’ she thought to herself, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep. “Maybe a quick patrol,” she said out loud.

Changing quickly into her uniform, she opened the window to her bedroom and went to take off. She stopped after a few feet and turned back, closing the glass. Then she started her patrol, circling the city until the sun started to rise.

* * *

Kara arrived at CatCo early that morning, settling in at her desk and starting up her computer. There was no one on her floor right now, although she could pick up movement throughout the building, and Cat wouldn’t be here today, since she was on business in Metropolis. After booting up her computer, she quickly typed out an email to Clark, asking what he thought of horror movies. Mere moments after sending it, a text box appeared on the screen…

Kal: ‘I hate them, they aren’t really scary. At least not to me. Except, Children of the Corn, that one gets to me.’

Kara: ‘Just wondering, we watched the Shining last night.’

Kal: ‘You okay?’

Kara: ‘Yeah, late-night patrol.’

Kal: ‘Need any help?’

Kara: ‘You just want an excuse to leave Metropolis because Cat is coming.’

Kal: ‘She flirts with me in front of Lois, every single time.’

Kara: Ewwwww, bye, love ya.’

Kal: ‘Love you too, cousin. If you need me, call.’

Kara closed the chat window and went over her to-do list for the day. Without Cat around, she had a few editorial setups she had to go over and she needed to go over the plans for the November board meeting.

She didn’t realize how tired she was till Lucy tapped her on the shoulder around ten a.m. and she ripped the handle off the drawer she was trying to open.

Kara’s breathing was fast and she closed her eyes, “Hi--Hi Lucy.” She slowed down and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, “sorry, you surprised me.”

Lucy was covering her mouth, stifling a giggle, “It’s okay Kara,” she rested her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, watching her visibly relax, “honestly, I didn’t think it was possible to surprise you.”

“If I’m tired or concentrating, I can block things out,” Kara smiled slightly, trying to hide the shiver she felt from Lucy’s touch.

However, Lucy did notice and it caused her heart to skip a beat, ‘could the girl of steel be interested in me?’ She asked herself, then looked deep into Kara’s eyes, “so which is it?”

Kara’s face went blank, “Huh?” ‘So smooth, Zor-El’ she heard in her head, in a voice that sounded remarkably like Maggie’s.

“Are you tired, or concentrating?” Lucy smiled, dazzling Kara as jade-colored eyes lit up.

“I’m tired,” Kara answered without thinking, “late-night patrol.”

A worried look crossed Lucy’s face, “you okay?”

Kara reached out and took Lucy’s hand, “I’m okay,” then realized what she had done and tried to pull away.

Lucy caught the fingers and held tight, “why don’t we have lunch? My treat.” She smiled, “we haven’t a girl’s day in a while.”

There was no way Kara was saying no those eyes and that smile, “o--okay.”

“I’ll come to get you around twelve-thirty,” Lucy called out as she walked away.

“Hate for her to leave, but love to watch her walk away, huh, Kara?” Winn smirked.

“Shut up, Winn,” Kara smiled, never taking her eyes off Lucy's retreating form.

She actually returned through the door ten minutes later with a large coffee and two cinnamon rolls, which she placed on Kara’s desk, along with the file for Cat she had meant to give the blonde the first time.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara returned home to find Maggie and Alex sitting on the couch watching more horror movies. She looked at the TV and took a deep breath, “I’m going on a quick patrol, back later.”

“Love ya, sis,” Alex yelled as Kara changed and shot out the window.

She returned several hours later and they were still there, watching, of all things, Children of the Corn.

Acting braver than she felt, she sat on the corner of the couch, clutching a pillow and closing her eyes at the horror of it all.

Several hours later, Maggie and Alex crashed on her couch, and Kara moved from window to window and closed and locked them, checking her deadbolt twice, then made her way to the bedroom. She curled into her bed and stared at the wall, her brain telling her to go to sleep, but her shaking body and thumping heart saying something completely different. Her eyes were finally drooping closed when she heard a cry for help and changed quickly, exiting the window as Supergirl.

* * *

Two Days before Halloween

Kara had arrived early again and was sitting staring at her computer, her eyes trying to focus on the screen in front of her as she read an email from Ms. Grant, letting her know that she wouldn’t be returning until after the weekend, she was going to attend the Daily Planet’s Halloween Charity event.

Kara rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Lucy walk in the door, a smile on her beautiful face and a bag from Kara’s favorite coffee shop in her hand. As she set them down on the desk, Lucy's smile faltered, “another long night, Kara?”

Kara was staring at Lucy, a goofy grin on her face, watching the lawyer’s every move. “Mmhmm,” she hummed as she removed her glasses to rub her eyes again. “You’re pretty, Lucy.”

Lucy blushed and used her fingers to move a loose strand of hair out from Kara’s face, watching as her eyes fluttered at the contact. She moved closer, whispering into Kara’s ear, “so are you, sunshine.”

Kara sat straight up, realizing exactly what she had said, “oh Rao, Lucy, I’m so sorry.”

Lucy took it all wrong and backed away, “me too, Kara.” She retreated from the desk and walked quickly towards the door.

Kara watched her run away, and hung her head, “dammit.”

* * *

Kara was walking away from CatCo that afternoon, her head down and trying to make herself invisible. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she was so tired she didn’t notice Lucy coming up behind her as she reached the street.

“Kara! Kara?” Lucy called out.

Kara’s head came up and her ponytail bounced as she saw Lucy headed her way, a smile slowly rising on the brunette’s lips. “Hey Lucy,” she yawned, “you still mad at me?”

“Kara, I wasn’t mad,” Lucy said, coming to a halt and biting her lower lip. “I overstepped, I--I shouldn’t have…”

Kara held out her hand, stopping Lucy from finishing the statement, “Lucy,” the blonde started, suddenly fascinated by the color of Lucy’s lipstick, “Lucy.” She paused again, her sleep-deprived brain trying to understand what she wanted to say.

“Kara, are you really okay?” Lucy was worried now.

“I’m just tired, but I want--no I need to tell you something,” she started, then her head turned as she heard a sound coming from the other side of town.

“I know that look,” Lucy smiled, “go get them Supergirl.”

Kara frowned back, she whispered, “I’m sorry.” Then she was gone.

* * *

Later that evening she returned home and found Alex and Maggie once again on her couch watching another horror movie. “By Rao Alex, don’t you have a TV at your apartment?” She snapped as she moved towards the fridge.

“Kar?” Alex looked towards her, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sorry Al, just tired,” she answered from behind the door as she grabbed some leftover pizza. She tossed it on a plate and threw it in the microwave, listening to the movie in the background. She sat at the bar for a few minutes until one bloodcurdling scream caused her to toss her uneaten pizza onto the plate and walk to the bedroom. She changed once again and sped out the window.

* * *

One Day before Halloween

Kara didn’t even try to go home that night and get any sleep, she could hear the scream every time her eyes closed throughout the night. She was sitting at her desk, staring at an empty, black screen when coffee and two cinnamon rolls appeared on her desk, delivered by a certain brunette with green eyes.

“Thanks, Luce,” Kara smiled, her eyes drooping, “can I ask you something?”

Lucy tilted her head to the side, “only if you promise to go home and try to get a nap. Cat is gone till Monday, and everything else is on schedule. Promise and you get one question.”

Kara looked up with a dopey grin on her face, “okay, I promise.”

Lucy smiled back, green eyes soaking in the pretty blonde and wishing she had the guts to ask her out, “now, ask your question?”

“Will you go out with me?” Kara asked, her fingers suddenly twisting into knots on her desk.

Lucy’s eyes popped open, and her breathing stopped, “Kara? Do you mean that?”

Kara nodded, her eyelids seemed to be getting heavier, “uh-huh.”

“Yes,” Lucy leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek, “now, go home and get some sleep.”

“Oookay,” Kara smiled, “her hand finding the spot on her cheek where Lucy’s lips had landed.

* * *

Kara never made it home, between a bank robbery and an all-night Alien hunt, she staggered into her apartment at lunchtime on Halloween.

* * *

Kara was stretched out on her couch in her sweats and a Wonder Woman t-shirt trying to doze off when there was a knock at her door. She sat up slowly and headed towards the door, grabbing a bowl of candy as she turned the knob. Alex jumped from the edge of the door, wearing a mask like the one from the movie she’d been watching the night before and Kara jumped back, dropping the candy and breathing hard.

Alex and Maggie came into the apartment, stopping to help Kara pick up the candy, both of them laughing at Kara’s reaction.

“Kara,” Alex said, “you should have seen your face.”

Kara refused to lift her head, afraid Alex would see the dark circles and sunken eyes, more afraid that she would ask why and then laugh at her, “yeah, you got me good, Al.” She moved to the bar in the kitchen and started to straighten up, rinsing dishes and wiping down the counter, as Alex and Maggie asked her if she wanted to go to a Halloween Party with them. 

“No, I’m fine, yesterday was a long day and I’m going to head to bed soon,” Kara lied.

“C’mon Kar, it’s Halloween. It’s the best holiday ever,” Alex smiled, looking at Maggie.

“Let her stay in Alex, she’s tired, and needs a night off,” Maggie said, seeing Kara’s eyes. “Let’s go.”

They made their way to the door, and Maggie looked back, waving as Kara whispered, “thank you.” The Kryptonian then made her way around the apartment, closing and locking doors and windows.

She crawled into bed, exhausted, and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were almost closed when she heard the scratching sound again. She sat straight up and started looking around the apartment, walking from window to window, looking for the source of the sound. She finally gave up and walked into the living room, dropping heavily onto the couch, holding her head in her hands.

She lifted her phone and stared at the screen, there was a text message from Lucy, so she tapped the app and opened it up. ‘Call me, please?” The message said and was timestamped from much earlier in the day. Kara bit her lip and tapped on Lucy’s information, clicked on her number, and waited for her to pick up.

“Hey sunshine, did you get any rest?” Lucy asked; her worry apparent over the phone.

“Hi Luce, can--can you come over, please?” Kara practically begged. “I need some company.”

“Kara?” Lucy’s voice sounded panicked, “I’m leaving now, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kara heard a knock at her door. She stood and quickly made her way across the room, using her x-ray vision to make sure it was Lucy, then quickly opened the door and tackled Lucy as she entered the apartment, “thank you, thank you so much for coming.”

“Kara, sunshine, what’s going on?” Lucy asked, checking the taller woman’s eyes, seeing the fear, the exhaustion, and embarrassment in the woman’s features.

Kara tried to hide her eyes behind her hair and she hung her head. “I haven’t been sleeping. Promise not to laugh,” she mumbled.

“Of course,” Lucy answered gently, sliding her hand down Kara’s arm and slipping her fingers between the Kryptonians, “scout’s honor.”

Kara led her to the couch, curling up in the corner, one arm wrapped around her knees, the other still grasping Lucy’s hand with her other. “Three nights ago, Alex, me, and Maggie watched the Shining, and I haven’t been able to sleep since.”

Lucy looked for some sign that Kara was lying, trying to hide the real reason, and realized she was scared. “Oh, sunshine, why didn’t you tell Alex?”

Kara looked away, “Halloween is her favorite holiday, and Maggie’s too. I didn’t want to spoil it for them.” She looked back and saw Lucy staring back at her, “I’m a wimp, right?”

Lucy smiled, pulling herself closer and kissing Kara’s knuckles, ‘no, you're not a wimp,” then and the impish grin grew on her face, “to be honest, I don’t like them either, give me a Disney movie any day.”

Kara looked over her knees, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lucy leaned in closer, “give me music and dancing animals over blood and gore.”

“It’s the screams,” Kara whispered, “it’s like listening to Krypton die again and again.” She was reliving her horror right in front of Lucy, then the scratching started again, and Kara tensed more, pulling away and backing into the corner of the couch again, “you hear that, right.”

“Yeah, I hear it,” Lucy responded, standing slowly and moving towards the direction of the sound, she peeked out the window and saw the source of the noise, a small calico cat. Slowly she opened the window and coaxed the little creature to her, cradling it gently.

She walked back to the couch and sat down placing the animal in Kara’s hands. Kara smiled and rubbed the small creature’s head, listening as she started to purr. Kara looked up and smiled brightly, her exhaustion was completely forgotten for a few moments and her shoulders started to relax.

“There’s my sunshine,” Lucy smiled back.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Kara asked, perplexed.

“Because you brighten everyone’s days, sunshine.” Lucy smiled, sliding closer.

Kara set the cat down for a moment, watching her curl into the pillows, then turned to look at Lucy, licking her lips and pulling the small brunette closer. Lucy tensed for a moment, then felt soft lips on hers. Her arms moved of their own accord as they wrapped around Kara’s neck and Kara pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around Lucy’s back. The kiss lasted just a minute, but when both women lifted their lips from each other, their forehead touching, there were breathless smiles on both faces.

The cat meowed and both women turned, “she needs a name,” Kara smiled.

Lucy’s hand slid into Kara’s, “how about, Destiny.”

* * *

Kara’s apartment door opened and Alex and Maggie stumbled in. The small cat stretched and looked at them, then hissed. Maggie giggled, but Alex stopped and stared, Kara and Lucy were curled up on the couch, Lucy’s arm protectively holding Kara, sound asleep, the calico sitting on Kara’s hip, staring at her with wide jade green eyes.

“When the hell did this happen?” She asked.


	2. Those Three Words

“Always remember that

"YOU ARE LOVED EVERY DAY."

Not only on Valentine's Day.”

―  **Verliza Gajeles**

Two Days till Valentines

The oak door swung open and Lucy entered a dark room. Her eyes adjusted slowly, and she smiled as her ears heard the distinct Irish lilt of Lena Arias-Luthor from across the room.

“In the corner, Lucy, over here!” Lena called out, waving as her friend and chief legal counsel looked towards her.

A smile came to the red lips of the dark-haired, well-dressed woman as she made her way across the room and took an empty seat at the table. ”Where’s Sam?” she asked as she placed her bag under her chair.

“Bringing our fourth. They should be here in a few minutes,” Lena answered with a smile.

Behind Lucy, over the bar, Supergirl flashed on the screen, and she turned, gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white. Lena noticed and smirked as another puzzle piece clicked into place. 

“Supergirl was seen over Naples today, battling a group of superpowered monsters. The Girl of Steel won of course, but as you can see from the following footage, the aliens did get in a couple of shots on National City’s favorite daughter,” the reporter stated in a boring monologue that caused Lucy’s face to redden.

“Lucy, darling, you are going to break the table if you keep worrying about Kara like that, she can take care of herself,” Lena whispered, placing a palm softly over Lucy’s taunt fist.

“I can’t even call her right now, because she is working with a DEO team,” Lucy let the information slip before she even realized what she was saying. She turned and looked at Lena, her mouth open in shock. “Oh God, Alex is going to kill me.”

Shaking her head, and taking a sip of her red wine, “Relax Luce, I figured it out weeks ago, you just confirmed it by your reaction to the news. And Alex and Maggie are almost as bad at hiding things as you and Kar.” She let out a short giggle, “Does she know how much you worry?” Lena was listening but noticed the arrival of her wife and Maggie Sawyer.

“Normally, no. I’m allowed behind the curtain, so I know what is going on, but this time is different because she is working with Al and her troops out of the country,” Lucy admitted as her head fell and rested in her palms.

She looked up, as a glass of amber liquid was placed on the table in front of her. She smiled into the light brown eyes of the newly arrived Maggie Sawyer. “You saw the news, I take it?”

Lucy nodded, wrapping nervous fingers around the cut crystal glass, looking at the diamond on Maggie’s left ring finger and then catching Lena and Sam kissing out of the corner of her eye. “I haven’t even told her those three little words yet.”

Three sets of eyes pinned Lucy to her spot at the table.

Maggie sat heavily, “has she said it to you?” Then she took a sip of her whiskey,

“Of course she has, it’s Kara. She loves everyone,” Lucy answered, hiding her eyes from the three women and swirling the liquid around in her tumbler.

Maggie looked directly at Lucy, “Hey, Lane! Look at me?” Lucy’s green eyes rose from the table, and she found herself trapped in Maggie’s gaze, “Last year she helped me plan Valentine’s day for Alex, because it meant so much to my fiance”

“Kara told me about that, she absolutely glowed while telling me how adamant you were against it and how well it went,” Lucy smiled, wondering where this was going.

“I know what you’re thinking Lane,” Maggie smirked. “So, at the end of the evening, Alex asked me if it was all my idea, and in a fit of honesty, I told her it was all on Kara, and she explained to me why those three words are so important to Kara.”

Lena, Sam, and Lucy all sat up straighter in their chairs, ears perked and eyes on Maggie. 

“Those three words are reserved for family, you only hear them if she is scared of losing you. She cares about everyone, but her love is special, and she doesn’t give it away easily,” Maggie explained. “The first time she said it to me, Alex was quiet for hours, she was so shocked.”

“I remember when she said it to Lena, just last month. It brought tears to her eyes,” Sam smiled at her wife, “you face timed after you met her at that restaurant.”

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena growled. “I never cry.” A slow smile found its way to her lips, then she looked into Sam’s soft brown eyes and admitted, “unless my best friend says those three words”

“You never cry when I say them,” Sam teased, “although I have seen that chin quiver when Ruby says them.” She placed her hand gently on Lena’s face and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the lips, listening as a soft sigh escaped her wife’s mouth.

Lena blushed, pulling Sam back quickly for one more quick peck drawing groans from Maggie and Lucy. “Kara believes in me so much, and she is so wonderful, and she is the reason I was so sure about hiring you.”

Lucy looked confused, “what do you mean?”

Lena got a very serious look on her face, “you make one of the brightest stars in the universe shine even brighter. Anyone with that superpower, I had to give you a chance, and I haven’t regretted it yet.” She noticed a small crease of confusion on Lucy’s face, and asked, “have you ever noticed how Kara tells you, Lucy?”

Lucy looked Lena in the eyes, “she always says is low, so that nobody else can hear it.”

“You think she doesn’t mean it, that you are just another person in her extended family, but that’s not true, is it, Maggie?” Lena cut her eyes at the police officer.

“Ahhhh, somebody picked that up huh?” Maggie laughed, “she only whispers those three words to one other person. Her Alex.”

Lucy was totally confused, “I don’t understand.”

Sam just laughed, “everyone thinks Kara is oblivious. Oh my God, Lucy. She wants the whole world to know who is in her family, but Alex keeps her grounded, like gravity, and you--you are her whole world.”

Lucy sat there staring at her friend, a shocked, opened mouthed expression on her face. Then a large smile came to her face and she reached under her chair quickly and retrieved her phone. Pulling up Kara’s information from her favorites, she typed, ‘please tell me you’ll be home soon.’ Then she set the phone down on the table and picked up her drink. As the liquid struck her tongue her phone buzzed and she turned it over, smiling brightly at Kara’s message, ‘be home on Sunday. You okay?”

‘I’m fine, Sunshine. See you Sunday. Be careful.’ Lucy typed.

‘I will. Miss you.’ Kara responded. ‘Got to go, debrief.’

‘Miss you too, Sunshine, Sunday can’t come soon enough.’ Lucy sighed as she typed the last words.

*******************

One Day till Valentine’s Day

Lucy unlocked the door of Kara’s apartment and found herself greeted by the little calico ball of fluff that she had named Destiny five months before. Bending down, she lifted the kitten into her arms, whispering into her fur, “momma will be home on Sunday, and you and I are going to have a surprise for her.” Still holding the cat, she made her way to the bedroom, setting her onto the bed, and reaching into Kara’s top drawer for a t-shirt. She got undressed and slid the shirt over her head, and pulled down the sheets and blanket, pulling Kara’s pillow close and with Destiny at her head, felt sleep overwhelm her.

  
  


Beep, beep, beep, beep…

Lucy rolled over and clicked off the alarm on her phone, rolling onto her back and smiling up at the whirling ceiling fan. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she had stored but never called.

“Lois Lane, where’s the story?” a husky female voice answered.

“Hi sis, recognize my voice?” Lucy asked, her voice barely rising above a whisper.

Lois gasped, “Lucy?” Then she asked harshly, “what do you want?”

Lucy sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought, she snapped slightly as she responded, “good morning to you too, Lois.” She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, “sorry--is Clark there?”

“Yes, why?” Lois replied tersely.

“I need to tell you two something, and I need one of mom’s old recipes. Please?” Lucy practically begged.

Lois heard the pleading in Lucy’s voice and her next response was more measured, less defensive, “hold on, Lucy, let me hunt him down.”

“Thank you, Lois,” Lucy smiled, then she thought about what she was doing and swallowed hard.

“Hello, Lucy? What can I do for you?” Clark Kent asked, his voice calm, sounding more like the hero he was than the reporter whose glasses he hid behind.

“Can you put me on speaker? Please?” Lucy asked politely.

“What’s going on, Lucy?” Lois asked, impatience causing her to sound angry.

“Calm down, Lois,” Clark drawled, “go ahead, Lucy.”

Lucy blew out a deep sigh, “The--the um--I called to tell you…” Lucy closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to release it slowly.

“Are you pregnant? I thought you and James broke up?” Lois interrupted, “what the hell is going on?”

“I’m dating Kara!” Lucy yelled over Lois’s outburst. “We’ve been dating since Halloween, and I asked her not to tell you two, and now I realize something, and I need mom’s recipe and you are really my only family that would care…” Lucy stopped to breathe, holding it in as she nervously awaited Lois’s reaction.

Clark chuckled lightly, “Is that why she has been avoiding my phone calls and only texting?” He laughed a little louder, “does she make you happy, Lucy?”

Lucy sat, shocked by her brother-in-law’s reaction, “oh yes, she is amazing. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“You do know, she’s a big girl, she doesn’t need my permission,” Clark teased. “And after how things ended with you and Jimmy, I can understand you wanting to keep it quiet.”

“Thank you,” Lucy whispered, “is Lois still there?”

“She’s getting the recipe you are looking for.” Clark laughed.

“How does she know which one I want?” Lucy asked, clearly confused.

“Mom’s potstickers, it’s for Kara for Rao’s sake,” Lois laughed. “I’m sending it to your email.” Lucy could practically hear the smile on Lois’s face.

“Thank you, Lois. Maybe we could do lunch, sometime?” Lucy asked hesitantly.

“You and Kara fly in any time, we can meet at that pizza place mom used to take us to,” Lois answered, her voice full of promise.

“I’d like that,” Lucy smiled. “Now I have to go teach myself to make potstickers. Bye, you two.”

“Bye, Luce.” Lose and Clark answered together.

*******************

Mom’s Potstickers

##  **Ingredients**

**Filling:**

  * 1 pound ground pork
  * 4 cloves minced garlic
  * ½ cup finely chopped green onions
  * 3 tablespoons very finely minced fresh ginger
  * 2 tablespoons soy sauce
  * 1 teaspoon soy sauce
  * 1 teaspoon sesame oil
  * 1 pinch cayenne pepper
  * 1 ½ cups finely chopped green cabbage



**Dough:**

  * 2 ½ cups all-purpose flour
  * ¾ teaspoon kosher salt
  * 1 cup hot water, about 130 -150 F (55-65 C)



**Dipping Sauce:**

  * ¼ cup seasoned rice vinegar
  * ¼ cup soy sauce



**For Frying:**

  * 6 tablespoons vegetable oil for frying, or as needed - divided
  * 8 tablespoons water for steaming, divided



##  **Directions**

Instructions Checklist

  * **Step 1**
  * Place ground pork, green onions, garlic, ginger, 2 tablespoons plus 1 teaspoon soy sauce, sesame oil, and cayenne in a mixing bowl. Top with chopped green cabbage. Mix with a fork until thoroughly combined. Tamp down lightly; cover with plastic. Refrigerate until chilled, about an hour.
  * **Step 2**
  * Place flour and kosher salt in a mixing bowl. Slowly pour in hot water. Stir with a wooden spoon until the mixture forms a shaggy dough. Flour your hands and transfer dough to a work surface. Knead dough until it becomes smooth and elastic. If the dough seems too sticky, sprinkle with a bit more flour, about 3 to 5 minutes. Wrap dough ball in plastic, and let it rest for about 30 minutes.
  * **Step 3**
  * When the dough has rested, divide it into 4 equal pieces. Cover 3 pieces with a dishcloth while you work on the first piece. Roll into a small log about the thickness of a thumb, about 3/4 inch. Divide each log into 6 equal pieces. Roll each piece into a thin 3 1/2-inch circle on a lightly floured surface to form the potsticker wrappers. Repeat with the remaining dough pieces.
  * **Step 4**
  * Lightly moisten the edges of a wrapper with your wet finger. Place a small scoop of the ground pork mixture onto the center of a wrapper. Fold up the 2 sides and pinch together in the center. Pinch together the remaining edges, forming "pleats" along one side. Tap the potsticker on the work surface to slightly flatten the bottom; form a slight curve in it so it stands upright in the pan. Transfer to a well-floured plate. Repeat with the remaining dough and filling.
  * **Step 5**
  * Mix together seasoned rice vinegar and soy sauce in a small mixing bowl for the dipping sauce.
  * **Step 6**
  * Heat oil in a skillet over medium-high heat. Place about 6 or 7 potstickers in the hot oil, flat side down. Cook until bottoms are golden brown, about 2 minutes. Drizzle in water and quickly cover the pan; steam for 3 minutes. Uncover; reduce heat to medium. Continue cooking until water evaporates and bottoms are browned and crunchy, 1 or 2 minutes. Transfer to a warm serving dish. Repeat with remaining potstickers. Serve with dipping sauce.



*******************

Lucy spent the rest of the day mastering the recipe, going so far as to invite Lena, Sam, and Ruby over to try them. Finally, after filling everyone up, including the kitten, the recipe was deemed worthy. She made heart-shaped cookies, extra for Ruby, decorated them, and hid them from x-ray vision, Her phone buzzed, and a huge smile came to her lips as she read Kara’s message, ‘Home soon, miss you bunches. Flying in with the troops, yours, Kara.’

‘Miss you too, can’t wait to see you,’ Lucy quickly responded.

The day ended with Lucy in bed, Destiny curled in her lap, as she read herself to sleep.

*********************

The next morning Lucy woke up to a freak winter thunderstorm. She spent the day relaxing on the couch, watching movies or reading, waiting for Kara to get home. She checked the bedroom window for the fourth time in the last hour to make certain it was unlocked and settled onto the couch. She woke with a start as Kara’s fingers gently caressed her cheek.

Kara leaned in for a kiss, smiling as Lucy pulled her closer, pressing their lips together tightly. As they pulled apart, Lucy found herself breathing heavy, “H-hey, Sunshine, when did you get back?”

“About an hour ago and I flew straight here as soon as the plane landed,” Kara smirked, “I just couldn’t resist kissing my beautiful girlfriend before I climbed in the shower.”

Lucy blushed, and smiled at the lovely hero in front of her, “I’ll get you some food, and then we can pick out a movie and just relax for the night. How’s that sound, Supergirl?”

“Sounds perfect,” Kara smiled, “I’ll be out in just a bit.”

Lucy waited till the water started in the bathroom, and estimated she had about thirty-five minutes before Kara was out, so she quickly started cooking. With two pans she was well ahead of schedule and was taking out the last of the potstickers as she heard the water stop.

Kara padded out of the bathroom, wearing loose sweats and a DEO t-shirt that was about two sizes too big, her hair still damp, her blue eyes shining and her nose sniffing at the air. “I smell potstickers, did you…” She stopped as she saw Lucy turn from the stove, holding two plates of fresh warm food in her hands. Kara stopped, “you made potstickers, for me?”

“Have I told you recently you are my favorite person?” Lucy laughed, then bit her lip in a fit of insecurity, “it’s my mom’s recipe.”

Kara was by her side in an instant, taking the plates and setting them on the counter, quickly scooping one up and popping it in her mouth. “Oh, Rao! Lucy,” Kara sighed, “these are amazing.” Then she scooped the smaller woman up and kissed her lightly, pulling back and resting their foreheads together. Softly, so that no one else could hear them, Kara whispered, “I love you.”

Lucy closed her eyes, her lip quivering and eyes watering, “oh Kara, Sunshine,” She pulled her head away from her girlfriend’s and took her cheeks in both hands. “I haven’t said this, I’ve been a coward, so scared that I would lose you, but now I know--I know exactly how I feel and I’m not scared anymore.”

Kara reached up to pull Lucy’s hands away, “Lucy, honey, are you…”

Shaking her head, Lucy put her hands back on Kara’s cheeks, “please, let me hold my whole world in my hands as I say this?” Kara relaxed, her eyes wide, her breath coming in small gasps. “I love you too, Kara Zor-el.”


End file.
